Shin
Shin (Etrian Odyssey III) Shin is one of the two possible bosses of Abyssal Shrine, on Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City. She can only be unlocked on the Deep City route - once unlocked, you can fight her at B16-F2, regardless of what route you have taken in New Game+. This mysterious beast is summoned by Kujura, in an attempt to keep you out of the Porcelain Forest. He tells you that he brought her from his homeland, the eastern continent, being rather talkative for some odd reason. This monster takes the form of a nude woman, surrounded by mist, and has a great affinity with the ice element, being able to cast a powerful magic related to it. She can also mess with your party with a plethora of status afflictions as well as a skill that is best described as a really good drain-HP attack. Strategy Shin really loves to wail on you with a metric ton of status afflictions, and when she's not, she's staring at you in a cold way or draining your party members' HP. Cold Stare is a fairly powerful move that deals Ice damage to the entire party. Anticold or Ice Prophecy would be very effective here, but she doesn't use it very often. Otherwise, Demon Kiss will deal random damage to your party (about five-ish blows) and then heal herself for the sum of the damage. But wait, there's more! Misfortune will plague your party (plague is the gift that keeps on giving), though it isn't too bad compared to some others. Devilish Smile will confuse your party and Breath of Envy will curse them instead, leading to some bad times if you've got hard hitters in your party like the Arbalist. Lastly, it can also Mist Robe, which gives it a nice defense buff to further disable any serious non-Zodiac damage dealers. Best to keep party members free of status afflictions, as it appears to deal more damage with Cold Stare ''and ''Demon Kiss when they are weakened, and these status afflictions suck a lot by themselves anyways. Prevent Order from Princes/Princesses, White Flame from Gladiators and Refresh maxed out with Monks will help in this battle. Ad Nihilo is helpful for Mist Robe and obviously Hoplite's Anticold or Zodiac's Ice Prophecy for Cold Stare. Generally, it seems that Cold Stare ''is used every three to four turns, but that is just speculation. ''Demon Kiss ''is used when she is a little closer to death. Skills * '''Cold Stare' (Uses Head): Heavy ice damage to all party members. * Devilish Smile (Uses Head): Chance to confuse the entire party. * Mist Robe (Uses Head): Increases the user's defense. * Breath of Envy (Uses Head): Chance to curse the entire party. * Demon Kiss (Uses Head): A large number of hits to random targets. Heals her for the total damage dealt. * Misfortune (Uses Head): Chance to plague the entire party. Drops * Coral Shell (Worth: 3830 en) * None. * Fullmoon Crown (Worth: 10000 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get Shin's conditional drop, the Fullmoon Crown, you must kill her while her head is bound. Trivia * Shin may be a reference and mistranslation of Shen/Chen, a shape-shifiting monster from chinese mythology, who is often identified as a clam monster. Category:Etrian Odyssey III Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters